ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fungus Beetle
I've been camping this thing since ~3pm (CDT); it's now 8:30pm (CDT). I've killed not just every beetle that spawns in and around the spawn area, but every single mob as well, all the way up to and including where Amanita & JEJ pop. I've been the only person fighting things in Ronfaure since I logged in, yet that Beetle has not popped once in this time span. Starting to think the spawn time is a lot wider and wilder than 15-min-3hrs, considering I've been here 5+ hours and yet nothing. --Kyuuketuki 20:35, 31 March 2011 (CDT) Edit: Decided to say screw it around 9pm (CDT) & hit rabbits for a shot at JEJ. Encountered Fungus Beetle at 9:50pm (CDT) the North-Eastern corner of JEJ spawn area (on map, mid H-9, just north-east of the drawn tree under the ridge on map's image), fairly south-west of Fungus Beetle's listed/mapped area. Either he wandered a good distance, or he spawned there. On that note, a fairly straight-forward fight at PLD13/RDM6; easy enough victory & Clipeus get after (rather impatiently) waiting ~6 hours. --Kyuuketuki 03:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 22:45, 31 March 2011 (CDT) ---- I recently camped this NM, and I waited about 1 hour for it to pop. I either did not kill all the placeholders I needed to, or else the spawn time is wider than that. ~Andres Hmm. Respawn time might have been changed in the same update that changed the name, then. I do indeed have reports of him being camped and killed. Either that, or reports of "Goliath Beetle" being killed within 10-13 minutes were erroneous, and spawn conditions are very different indeed. HMMMM. I'll do some digging. --Maledict 18:26, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) ---- I'm getting at least one cooboration of your results on a KI thread made back when it was "Goliath Beetle." Respawn's probably wildly random like Leaping Lizzy's is. (she's 30 minutes to 6 hours, remember...) Going to update the entry to assume "15 minutes to 1 hour" until I have more authoritative answers. --Maledict 18:35, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) Been sitting in Ronfaure killing the same single beetle spawn for the past four hours and it has not popped yet. --Kaomii 08:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just camped this a bit today, didn't get it to pop, but I see that there's a single Scarab Beetle that pops in (H/I-8/9) that seems like a likely placeholder. The other beetles in the area are in groups of 3. --Valyana 00:55, 16 March 2007 (EDT) :Oddly, the (I think) PH doesn't spawn during fog; a Bomb pops instead. --Valyana 02:54, 16 March 2007 (EDT) ---- This NM is not aggresive, it didn't attack my lvl9 mule. Also, both a bomb and the beetle were up during foggy weather. --Ruhe 12:39, 2 July 2007 (GMT+1) ---- I was killing JEJ PH for about an hour and fungus beetle popped down in JEJ spawn area. JEJ's PH didn't spawn until 5 minutes after he died. Perhaps on the same PH? --Xxvintersorgxx 12:57, 4 February 2009(GMT-5) ---- Been killing PH for over 4 hours, nothing popping. Will update entry when (if) it pops before I go insane. --Ithorien 02:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Clipeus Just killed this NM out of sheer boredom, though he didnt drop anything.... at all --Taruzard 23:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I've killed this NM at least a dozen times and gotten the shield everytime. I'm pretty sure the 100% drop listed is correct. --Yakooza 01:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Oh.. god im a retard sorry guys I did it again, I had it already >.> links? just killed this while camping JEJ and as i attacked it using ranged attack, a hare linked with it... may have been a bug, has it happened to anyone else? --Latravant 14:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) DRK? What was the reasoning by making this a Dark Knight job? I was under the impression most/all Beetles were of the Paladin Family, explaining the high Defense and MP pool, just lacking in spells. (much like Buffalo and Crabs) ---- I removed the following from the main page about Fungus Beetle because it seemed more like a brag than actual relevant information: :*Confirm solo by a Tarutaru--Lillard on Asura--Warrior level 11 without a Support Job and using Signal Pearl (Factual error: In the video Lillard clearly uses Boost which indicates he has Monk as a Support Job of at least level 5.). :*See Video (Watch in HQ) Liosol 13:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Liosol Placeholder The information on the page is incorrect. That particular Scarab Beetle shares a spawn with a bomb and not Fungus Beetle. The correct placeholder is the second scarab beetle in the previously mentioned group of three above the lone Scarab Beetle. The Scarab Beetle group spawns around (H-8) to (H-9) whereas the NM spawns around the (I-8) to (I-9) area. Widescan List *Scarab Beetle *Scarab Beetle <- Placeholder *Scarab Beetle *Wild Sheep *Wild Sheep *Wild Sheep *Goblin Thug *Goblin Thug *Goblin Weaver *Orcish Fodder *Orcish Mesmerizer *Orcish Grappler *Ding Bats *Mouse Bat *Tainted Hound *Enchanted Bones *Forest Hare *Forest Hare *Forest Hare *Carrion Worm *Carrion Worm *Scarab Beetle <- incorrectly labeled placeholder *Fungus Beetle <- NM - JigglyJam 02:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC)